The present subject matter relates generally to commercial waste systems. Specifically, the present disclosure includes a commercial waste system including a commercial waste container and a commercial waste vehicle.
Typically, commercial waste containers, known colloquially as dumpsters, are large containers that hold mixed waste. For example, the containers can hold a combination of food waste, recyclables, yard waste, and other waste. Waste containers are often used for waste collection at multi-family dwellings, businesses, restaurants, construction sites, and other locations that generate relatively large amounts of waste over a relatively short time. Traditionally, in order to reduce the amount of waste for final disposal recoverable materials (recyclables) are sorted out of the waste stream prior to garbage pickup. To do so typically requires multiple containers. Accordingly, businesses wishing to separate waste into multiple categories are required to pay for the additional containers, at additional cost to the business. Also, because of their relatively large size, maintaining multiple waste containers for sorting different types of waste is often infeasible, given space constraints at commercial locations.
Additionally, waste collection vehicles are used to collect waste from the containers on a regular schedule. Waste collection vehicles may be of rear load or front load configuration. Traditionally waste collection vehicles, especially in urban environments that afford collection access through alleyways and streets, which allow only limited maneuverability, are rear load configuration. Generally, commercial businesses in urban environments, especially older urban environments are serviced by rear-loading vehicles due to a rear-loading vehicle's ability to more readily operate and maneuver in more restricted areas; in other words areas that have reduced clearance due to building overhangs, fire escapes and overhead utility wires, and multiple building loading and unloading access points. Because of the expense and multiple container requirement involved in sorting waste, waste collection companies typically offer and businesses typically purchase service that collect all waste commingled in one container. Accordingly, collection of multiple (sorted) types of waste (some being described as recoverable or recyclable) typically requires scheduling multiple collections as a separate vehicle is used to collect the recoverable material. This adds further expense as a result of the need to utilize multiple vehicles and multiple conventional collection containers to collect the sorted materials. Because of the additional expense, and inadequate container storage space available to accommodate multiple containers typically associated with waste sorting, many commercial entities forego the process, unnecessarily increasing the amount of waste sent to landfills for final disposal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a waste container divided into multiple compartments to collect waste and/or other multiple types of recoverable (recyclable) materials without comingling and a rear loading truck that includes a divided collection hopper and a divided body with two distinct storage chambers, allowing for collection of the multiple types of waste from the divided container without comingling the collected materials, as described herein.